


All of His Senses - Destiel Spring Minibang 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an angel, Castiel's favorite time to observe man and nature had always been the spring. Since fighting the darkness and falling in the process, it was still his favorite time. Especially now that he could use all of his senses to experience it, with Dean by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of His Senses - Destiel Spring Minibang 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> I created this illustrated for the Destiel Spring Minibang contest for the story, [All of His Senses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6953815), written by the talented Desirae. 
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

Source: [car](http://www.collectablediecast.com/Jada-124-Big-Time-Muscle-1967-Chevrolet-Impala-SS-Black_p_18514.html)


End file.
